


This Too Shall Pass

by nivo



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Gen, Literal Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nivo/pseuds/nivo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Muscles and cuddliness are inversely proportional to each other. According to Himchan-hyung, anyway, but then Himchan-hyung also claims cardio is against his religious beliefs and coffee is a life-sustaining necessity which exists in a completely separate dimension from one's diet plan, so Jongup knows better than to overthink it.<br/></p>
</blockquote><br/>Moon Jongup: best worst body pillow.
            </blockquote>





	This Too Shall Pass

**1**

It's common knowledge that Jongup can sleep through just about anything: pre-concert soundchecks, fireworks, that one time Daehyun-hyung and Youngjae-hyung got into a screaming match in the living room, which escalated into a physical scuffle and Yongguk-hyung having to _yell_ at them (and Jongup is still kind of bummed that he missed out on _that_ particular bonding experience, but what's done is done. Himchan-hyung still has the video, at least).

So Jongup isn't bothered by noise, and he's learned to sleep on planes, in cars, on uncomfortable waiting room chairs. There's really only one thing that can keep him from sleeping, or jolt him awake when he's truly tired, and that's being touched suddenly.

Himchan-hyung sighs heavily and rolls over, bumping into Jongup's arm. _Again_. For about the tenth time in the forty minutes or so Jongup's been skirting sleep. They don't usually have this problem; Himchan-hyung generally stays up until the early hours of the morning, so by the time he comes to bed and starts flailing around in his sleep, Jongup's just about ready to get up anyway.

But Himchan-hyung isn't promoting with them right now because of his hand; isn't doing much of anything all day as far as Jongup can tell. Himchan-hyung is the kind of person who's always doing _something_ , even when he looks like he isn't, so Jongup can only imagine how frustrated he really is. He doesn't quite get why Himchan-hyung is even back at the dorm with them, but he knows better than to ask (unlike Daehyun-hyung, who's already managed to put his foot in his mouth two days ago, and is still trying to whine and bribe his way back into Himchan-hyung's good graces).

So Jongup gets that this is hard for Himchan-hyung, but also? They're in the middle of promotions, and Jongup is so _tired_ — physically, mentally, in just about every way possible — he could honestly weep.

But that would be silly, and not nearly as productive as pulling Himchan-hyung against his chest, stilling his fidgeting with an arm thrown over his waist, a leg hooked around his ankles.

Himchan-hyung makes a vaguely scandalized noise, poking his elbow into Jongup's solar plexus in protest.

“Hyung. _Chill_.”

“How dare you,” Himchan-hyung mutters, but kind of weakly, like his heart's not in it. “Stupid brat.”

In the morning, Himchan-hyung complains loudly about Jongup's 'unnecessarily pointy elbows' and makes a big show of explaining his theory that muscles and cuddliness are inversely proportional to each other. According to him, anyway, but then Himchan-hyung also claims cardio is against his religious beliefs and coffee is a life-sustaining necessity which exists in a completely separate dimension from one's diet plan, so Jongup knows better than to overthink it.

 

 

**2**

They never really talk about it. Jongup thinks Junhong's kind of embarrassed about the whole thing, but not embarrassed enough to quit doing it — climbing into bed with Jongup, that is, most nights they share a hotel room.

Jongup's seen Junhong with his hyung a couple times, and knows they are a lot more touchy-feely than Jongup has ever been with his own brothers. Jongup's family isn't cold or anything; just kind of reserved, and Jongup's always been okay with that.

But he's also okay with this: holding Junhong without a word whenever Junhong climbs into his bed and turns his back to him, curling into himself to take up as little space as someone his size possibly can. It isn't really comfortable in the physical sense — Junhong is _huge_ while Jongup just... really isn't, by anyone's standards — but it's either this, or watching Junhong shuffle through those family pictures he always has with him no matter where they go — like actual, physical photos; the kind most people just don't bother with in this day and age — squinting in the dim light of his cell phone sadly.

Jongup will take the crick in his neck come morning, every single time.

 

 

**3**

Jongup doesn't even pretend to understand Youngjae-hyung. If anything, he's usually sort of like a counter-rhythm to the rest of them: hyper when most of them are starting to get fed up at practice, quietly sarcastic whenever Daehyun-hyung is being deliberately loud and obnoxious, steady as a rock when Junhong stumbles but then turning around and getting all antsy and self-conscious over the weirdest little things.

Jongup doesn't really get the intricate mess that is 'Daehyun-hyung and Youngjae-hyung', either; by this point, he's used to seeing them go from giggling over something on SNS to arguing loudly, to sleeping on each other, all in the span of maybe twenty minutes. Just watching them is enough to exhaust Jongup, who has no experience with this kind of friendship; this playful-painful, perpetual push and pull.

Every once in a while, the arguments turn into actual fights. It's not really surprising, considering how similar Daehyun-hyung and Youngjae-hyung are in all the worst possible ways. They're both more sensitive than they pretend to be, prone to callous outbursts and awkward with their apologies.

Youngjae-hyung usually ends up sleeping in Jongup's bed whenever this happens, and it's just yet another thing Jongup doesn't get about him. Youngjae-hyung's not a big cuddler, and they also have a couch, and Himchan-hyung always gets noisy when he stumbles into bed at four in the morning only to find Youngjae-hyung drooling on _his_ pillow.

Jongup doesn't _get_ it, but he'd like to think he helps. Even if it's just a little bit, even if he isn't really doing anything he's aware of.

 

 

**4**

The hyungs are arguing about money again. Jongup isn't eavesdropping; there's no need, really.

“We don't have food, we don't have cash, we have — like, some asshole manager who might or might not remember to drop off some scraps in the evening, and I'm fucking sick of this. I'm an adult, Bbang, I _work_ , I work my _ass off_ , I'm _not_ going to my parents again—”

Yongguk-hyung murmurs something, cutting Himchan-hyung off, and then Himchan-hyung's at it again.

“Jesus, Yongguk, do you think I'm _that_ fucking stupid? I've known your sister for how many years? I know where the fucking groceries come from, okay, and it has to stop, this is _absurd_ , we can't keep doing this, look at Daehyun, fuck, look at _any_ of the kids—”

“Hey,” Daehyun-hyung says, shuffling into the room carefully, his blanket clutched around his shoulders. “Can I just—”

Jongup nods and scoots over, and Daehyun-hyung kind of falls into bed beside him gracelessly; less of a deliberate action and more like his legs just chose this moment to give out on him.

“Sorry, they're being really loud,” Daehyun-hyung whispers, wincing.

“Don't be sorry. Does your head still hurt?”

“Yeah, kind of. It's not that bad now.”

It's bullshit, but Jongup lets him get away with it. It's the least he can do.

They doze. Youngjae-hyung appears at some point to force a glass of water on Daehyun-hyung, who whines but drinks the whole thing anyway, even though he claims it just makes him feel sicker.

“Fine, great, don't drink water ever again. Great plan, Daehyunnie, you're a fucking genius,” Youngjae-hyung grumbles.

Jongup thinks he's embarrassed. They were all shocked when Daehyun-hyung just passed out like that, but Youngjae-hyung actually _cried_ , and Himchan-hyung didn't even give him shit for it, not even after Youngjae-hyung got snot and tears all over Himchan-hyung's third favorite hoodie.

“I'll call my dad,” Jongup blurts.

Daehyun-hyung and Youngjae-hyung blink at him, pausing their pathetic tug o' war over the glass.

“Tomorrow. I'll call my dad, and ask him if he would... We're suing, right?”

Youngjae-hyung yanks the glass out of Daehyun-hyung's lax grip and flicks Daehyun-hyung's forehead gently.

“Damn right we're suing. And that's a great idea, Jonguppie, but let the hyungs agonize some more and come to the same conclusion on their own. They're feeling way more stupid than any of us, you know.”

Jongup shrugs. “Okay.”

He doesn't really see what's there to feel stupid about, but if Youngjae-hyung says so, he's probably right.

 

 

**+1**

“You're getting on my last nerve, Moon Jongup,” Himchan-hyung drawls, and Jongup freezes.

How Himchan-hyung even notices is a mystery. He's sitting in the front of the van and messing around on his phone, and yet he just _knows_.

“ _Mom senses_ ,” Daehyun-hyung stage-whispers, only realizing he has nowhere to run when Himchan-hyung's hand connects with the back of his head in a resounding smack. “Ow, _ow_ , corporal punishment, that's terrible parenting, hyung.”

“So dumb,” Youngjae-hyung sighs happily.

“Bbang, sort out Jonguppie, would you? His shoulder's acting up again.”

“Um,” Yongguk-hyung says, glancing up from his phone. “Jongup?”

“It's fine, hyung,” Jongup says, shrugging and immediately regretting the motion. “There's nothing you can do about it.”

There's nothing anyone can do about it, really; the painkillers aren't quite cutting it, and what he actually needs — _rest_ — is the one thing he won't be getting, not with their current schedule.

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say, because Yongguk-hyung frowns speculatively.

“Would you be more comfortable lying down?”

“Well, it's not so bad when I'm not putting any weight on it, but... ” Jongup trails off, looking at the space between their seats skeptically.

Yongguk-hyung does the same, and then he says, “Okay, got it. Come over here.”

“What do you mean?”

“Go sit on Daddy's lap, Jonguppie,” Himchan-hyung explains helpfully.

“Augh, that's so wrong, that's just— _the mental images_ ,” Daehyun-hyung exclaims, to which Youngjae-hyung shrieks, “Oh my god, Daehyun, what the fuck, why would you even go there, _what is wrong with you_.”

Yongguk-hyung just rolls his eyes and pats his knee, and Jongup can kind of see what he means now.

“Oh, you mean, put my legs on my seat...”

“Yeah, and then we'll just...”

It's awkward. It would be awkward even if Junhong wasn't staring at them with big eyes, and Himchan-hyung wasn't making deeply fucked up pseudo-sexual, pseudo-incestuous comments much to Daehyun-hyung and Youngjae-hyung's amusement and horror, but all of that is going on, too.

“Alright?” Yongguk-hyung asks when they've sorted themselves out.

“I... guess,” Jongup says slowly.

There's the awkwardness of sitting on Yongguk-hyung's lap while Himchan-hyung coos at them and takes copious amounts of pictures to commemorate this latest embarrassing milestone in their lives, and then there's the _physical_ awkwardness of sitting on Yongguk-hyung's lap with his feet braced on his abandoned seat, Yongguk-hyung's arms around his waist the only thing keeping him from falling face-first on the floor.

“It doesn't hurt like this,” Jongup admits. “But I feel like I'll fall.”

Yongguk-hyung chuckles and tightens his arms around his waist, jostling him a bit.

“I'd never let you fall,” he says warmly.

Jongup believes him.


End file.
